Telemetry, reflectometry, and/or detection applications may transmit electromagnetic radiation and measure reflections of the electromagnetic radiation to detect presence of and/or analyze targets that cause the reflections. For example, the electromagnetic radiation may be in the form of laser light. In this example, a laser system including a laser source and associated aligned components, including optical components such as mirrors and lenses, may be utilized to transmit light to and receive light reflected from one or more targets. To detect the targets, determine characteristics of the targets, etc., the reflected light needs to be received with sufficient signal intensity (e.g., at a photo detector). Complex optical paths and higher required sensitivity are generally associated with higher design costs, higher component costs, stricter alignment requirements, among other characteristics.